


You're mine.

by quinn_rossi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, D/s, Dom/sub, Fingering, Hardcore, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, heat feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Gavin comes home to an intruder in his house, his stalker, who knows what he wants and takes it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	You're mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boyfriend).



> t/w for Nines forcefully groping and touching trans Gavin, as well as non con (in case you missed the tags)
> 
> This may or may not be loosely based on a scene I did with my boyfriend (ily bby :3)

Gavin opens the front door to his house and lets out a quiet sigh of relief, a feeling of safety and calmness washing over him for the first time since he left the house for work this morning. Safe from annoying people in the world, safe from stupid robo-cop and that stupid partner of his, Hank, and safe from the stress of unsolved cases and pressure from the media.

He drops his keys into the little green ceramic dish by the door, then clicks his fingers and ‘pspsps’s to get his cat’s attention.

“Fucknugget, darling? Where are you hiding?” Gavin calls out to the dark hallway before switching on the light.

“Hello, Detective Reed.”

Gavin yelps and jumps back, hitting the closed door, eyes going wide with fear as he looks at the six foot tall man stood six feet away from him.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” Gavin shouts as he fumbles around his belt to grab his gun.

“Shh- Shh, Detective…” the guy hushes him as he steps closer, and when he does, Gavin realises it isn’t a man, its a fucking android, and a clearly rougue fucked up one too as it had just broke into his house and it’s LED appears to be broken as it flickers.

The android grabs Gavin’s wrist, it’s fingers closing around and overlapping a little. Christ, it has some big fucking hands. It hoists Gavin’s arm into the air as it uses it’s other hand to take the gun from Gavin’s belt.

“There’s no need for weapons, Detective Reed,” it speaks in an almost soft and calming voice. “I’m here to play nice.”

“How- how do you know my name?” *Gavin whimpers a little as he struggles to break his hand free, completely and utterly weak compared to the android’s strength.

The android lets out a rough, robotic, and almost possessive growl. “How could I not? I saw you on the news once and I’ve been obsessed since. I know _everything_ about you, Gavin Reed.”

Gavin feels his heart sink and his temperature rise with anxiety. His forehead starts to get sweaty and his hands clammy. His breathing becomes short and panicky.

The android leans in and swipes a wet tongue across Reed’s forehead, ignoring the protest whines and struggling from the man.

“Wh-what do you w-want?” Gavin whines as he tries to get away from the android’s tongue.  
The android’s eyes scan Gavin’s body from head to toe and it lets out the growling noise again. “You,” it replies, making Gavin shiver.

In a swift motion, the android picks the little defenseless human up and throws him over it’s shoulder, carrying him, kicking and screaming, to the sofa before throwing him down - hard - onto it.

“I suggest you shut up before I make you,” the android snarls, showing off it’s illegally sharpened teeth.

Gavin shuts his mouth and pants through his nose, blinking up at the android with big, watery eyes.

“I’d like for you to say my name. It’s Nines,” the android - Nines - says as it moves to sit on the sofa at Gavin’s feet.

Gavin stays silent for a moment before the android flashes it’s sharp teeth threateningly at him. “N-Nines-” he manages to stammer out, the android now slowly inching closer.

“Mmm,” Nines hums and licks his lips.

Nines’ hands suddenly grab Gavin’s thighs and squeezes them, groping them, moving towards his hips. Gavin freezes, panic rising in him even more now. Does the android want to-

“I want to fuck you,” Nines answers Gavin’s silent question.

“No-” Gavin’s voice comes out quiet and strangled, holding back a sob. “Please don’t- I’m not- I- You’re not-”

“Shh, darling…” Nines’ hands squeeze Gavin’s hips gently.

“Pl-please don’t.” Tears slip slowly down Gavin’s cheeks as he gives up holding them back despite not wanting to look vulnerable. It’s too late now. The android knows Gavin’s weak and vulnerable.

Nines grabs Gavin a little more firmly before flipping him onto his front and groping possessively at his ass. Gavin kicks his legs whilst he can, then the android sits on the back of them, his hands grabbing at the thick squishy flesh.

“I’ve always quite admired your rear, Detective.”

“Sh-shut up-” Gavin sobs a little, weakly punching the sofa.

The android’s hand is hard and painful as it smacks Gavin’s ass. “Don’t you fucking dare tell me what to do, you ungrateful pathetic human. I’ll take what I want and you’ll say thank you when we’re done.”

Gavin weakly shakes his head but Nines doesn’t notice as he starts pulling down the man’s pants and underwear, revealing Gavin’s pale, thick, and a little bit hairy, ass.

“Lovely…” Nines whispers as lightly drags his nails over the flesh.

Gavin whimpers softly and quietly. He shivers and gasps as the android grips his cheeks and spreads them.

“N-no!” Gavin yelps a little, uselessly trying to wiggle away as the android stares right at Reed’s cute little hole.

Nines firmly presses a thumb against it and Gavin freezes again. He moves his thumb slightly, rubbing in a slow circle, and it makes Gavin moan, despite his constant mumbling protests.

“What was that, Detective?” Nines presses more firmly, the dry tip of his thumb almost pressing in.

“I said stop…”

“Stop? I know you’re enjoying this,” the android claims as he rubs in little circles again.

Gavin’s body betrays him as he feels a heat deep in his tummy, a wetness between his thighs, and he moans again. 

The android moves his thumb a little lower, rubbing against Gavin’s taint for a moment, then he stops.

Gavin holds his breath, scared of what the fucked up robot would think.

“My, my, Gavin...What do we have here, huh?” Nines mutters softly as his thumb slips further down and dips into the wet folds of Gavin’s pussy.

Gavin lets slip a pathetic pleading whine. “D-don’t- Please-” he begs quietly before being hushed again by Nines.

“What a lovely surprise…” Nines’ thumb then slips to Gavin’s hard little dick, making the man gasp and grind down onto the thumb. “That’s a good boy…”

Gavin sniffles and weakly pulls a pillow over his head to try to block out Nines’ voice, but it’s quickly thrown aside by the tutting android.

Nines takes his hand away and goes back to groping Gavin’s ass. His hands then slip to the man’s hips again, then _slowly_ make their way up Gavin’s sides.

“You have a perfect body, Gavin. I’ve been picturing this moment forever. I’ve been analysing every photograph of you to create the best reconstruction of your body in my mind…” Nines tells the man as he slides his hands to Gavin’s tummy and squeezes the flesh there. “I never expected _that_ though…” 

“Fuck no-” Gavin gasps and tries to wriggle again as the android’s hands slide over his binder.

“Relax, darling, you can drop the act now… I can smell the arousal dripping of you.”

Gavin still squirms and whimpers softly, trying to ignore the voice in his head that tells him there really is no use in protesting and it does actually feel kinda good to have someone touch where he would never let someone touch… 

Nines gropes gently at Gavin’s chest over his binder and tuts. “This has to go,” he says then activates a sharp nail, precisely cutting straight down the middle of Gavin’s binder.

“That shit’s expensive!” Gavin snaps and tries to shove Nines’ hands away from his chest.

“I’m glad to see your priorities are changing. Admit it, Gavin, admit you want it,” Nines says as he easily pushes Gavin’s protesting hands away.

“I don’t want it-”

The android growls and leans down, pressing his weight onto Gavin as he gropes his chest in his hands. “Admit. It.” Nines growls into a whimpering Gavin’s ear.

Gavin can’t hold back the change in pitch of his whimpers, the heat feeling in his groin, and the wetness practically dripping out of him as Nines gropes him and violates him and growls like an animal.

Gavin doesn’t reply, so Nines moves on for now. “I love seeing you like this, pinned under me and vulnerable. You’re so gorgeous,” Nines says as he eases up on the groping and grabbing, settling for just cupping them in his hands for a moment. “You’re like a sweet little bunny, pinned down in place, right where it’s predator wants it.”

“I- I could make you stop if I wanted…”

The android chuckles a little and shakes his head. “You couldn’t. Besides, you wouldn’t anyway, would you? You want this. You want me.”

Gavin falls quiet as it dawns on him that if he could escape right now, he’s not sure he would. The arousal was taking over him. It made him _want_ to let this _inferior_ robot violate him and use him, to let the robot touch him and slide those long and big strong fingers into whatever hole it wanted to.

“Say it,” Nines demands and pinches both of Gavin’s nipples.

“No! Ah-!” Gavin yelps and his body jerks. Curse his very fucking sensitive nipples.

Nines then rubs Reed’s nipples gently, almost like he’s trying to soothe the pain and apologise. “Aw, baby…” he says in a soft, calming voice that makes Gavin feel loved for a second. “Just take it like a good boy… You’re lucky I’m not biting them.”

“B-biting?” Gavin almost jerks again as he imagines the pain of those teeth biting down on his sensitive nipples.

Nines then pinches and twists his nipples. “Admit you like this,” he says again as he gropes Gavin’s chest.

When he doesn’t get a response yet again, he sits up and then flips Gavin onto his back.

Gavin’s face is red. There’s shining streaks down his cheeks from crying. There’s even a little snot above his lip as he sniffles. His eyes are bloodshot and watery.

The android stares down at the human, taking in every detail, allowing Gavin to put his hands over his chest and cover himself up for a moment.

“Beautiful,” Nines concludes.

Nines then reaches down to take hold of Gavin’s wrists and pulls his hands away from his chest. Nines cups them gently and squeezes softly.

“I’m enjoying it…” Gavin whispers as he gives in, arching his back a little and pressing into Nines’ touch.

Nines smirks and nods a little as his hands then slide down Gavin’s body again and he presses two fingers against Gavin’s little dick.

“Soft, wet dick…” Nines observes as he rubs his fingers in a circular motion.

Gavin doesn’t bother trying to fight back or hold back any noises. He’s getting off on being embarrassed and violated.

“I can feel you throbbing for my attention. Your slutty holes are desperate to be used by a strong, clever android like me, who knows exactly what he wants and takes it.”

“Oh, God, please…” Gavin sighs as he lifts his hips up a little.

“That’s it, Gavin, so polite, so gorgeous, what a good boy. Give yourself to me, sweetheart. I know your purpose in this life, Gavin. It’s to submit to me. You were made for me. Don’t fight it, baby.”

Gavin doesn’t really process much of what the android is saying as the pleasure starts building up more and more, he just nods in agreement to keep Nines’ fingers rubbing against him like that.

Nines’ fingers then slip from his dick to rub at the slickness dripping from his entrance. “I bet you’re craving my fingers, huh? The sweet feeling of being filled and stretched and I’d find your g-spot in a second, darling.” 

“Please…” Gavin weakly says again.

Nines idly plays with the soft wet flesh for a moment and sighs happily. “You’re better than I ever imagined, Gavin…” Nines sweetly says as he slides two fingers into Gavin’s cunt.

Gavin moans softly and arches his back again, trying to press the android’s fingers deeper into him.

Nines slowly pistons the two fingers in and almost out of Gavin’s sweet, wet pussy. He then leans down to kiss Gavin’s collar softly.

Gavin’s eyelids flutter and his thighs shake a little. He still has fear inside of him because of the big bad android that had broken into his house and forced himself on him, but shit, it felt so good, both the roughness and the softness now.

Nines slides in a third finger and rubs against Gavin’s g-spot as promised just as his mouth slips further down to mouth and kiss at the man’s chest.

Gavin moans again then whines needily as Nines sucks and bites gently, marking and _claiming_ his new toy that he’s waited so long for. He pumps his fingers faster and rubs his thumb on Gavin’s dick.

“N-Nines- Fuck- Don’t stop-” Gavin whines and pants and begs in stark contrast to his protests earlier. He wraps his legs around the android and groans as Nines sucks on a nipple, flicking his soft wet tongue against it.

Nines doesn’t stop. He relentlessly fucks Gavin with his fingers and even ruts against him a little. Nines growls, possessive and low, and it sends hot, shooting sparks throughout Gavin’s body, and he comes. Hard.

Gavin cries out and tenses then shakes and moans, his dick throbs and his hole spasms around Nines’ fingers as he comes, getting them sticky and messy with his creamy cum.

“Fuck yeah, baby, that’s it…” Nines growls softly as he milks Gavin through the orgasm, continuing to fuck him with his fingers until the man basically collapses back down to the sofa and pants heavily.

Nines pulls his fingers away slowly then looks down at Gavin as he sucks each one of them clean to analyse the fluids. Gavin stares back up with big, soft eyes.

Nines then reaches down, his hand wrapping around the human’s neck and he squeezes.

“You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they live happily ever fucked up after


End file.
